


If that's what I get for ruining your clothes I'll keep doing it

by shamelesssmut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raphael has a talented mouth, Simon ruined Raphael's shirt, Simon suddenly likes being a vampire a lot more than before, just some saphael smut, really just smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate being a vampire." Simon murmured as he rolled on his back on the bed. "Clary, it's seriously annoying." </p><p>Clary chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that you're the first one to say that being a vampire is annoying." she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If that's what I get for ruining your clothes I'll keep doing it

"I hate being a vampire." Simon murmured as he rolled on his back on the bed. "Clary, it's seriously annoying." 

Clary chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that you're the first one to say that being a vampire is annoying." she said.

"Well it is." Simon grumbled. "For a start I spend almost all the time at the hotel. And you're at the Institute. I sleep during the day....Not much time to see each other."

"Yeah but we can still talk on the phone." Clary said.

"Not the same." Simon snorted quietly and then sat up when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." he called out.

Raphael opened the door and looked at Simon. "You may want to hang up the phone and come have some lunch." he said.

Simon nodded as he looked at him. "Coming." he said. "Hey, Clary, I gotta go. It's lunch time." 

"Okay. Talk to you later." Clary said and hung up.

Simon got up and walked to the main room. Raphael was sitting on the couch with a glass of blood in one hand and a book in the other.

"Where are the others?" Simon asked as he went to get a glass of blood for himself.

Raphael shrugged. "Around." he said, not taking his eyes off the book. "How's your girlfriend?" he asked.

Simon looked at him. "Who?" he asked, blinking.

"Your girlfriend. The redhead." Raphael shrugged.

"Oh. No. Don't be ridiculous. Clary is my best friend." Simon said as he went to sit down next to him.

"Really?" Raphael asked as he looked at him.

"Yes. Really." Simon rolled his eyes and looked at the book. "What are you reading? 'How to be a great leader'?" he teased.

It was Raphael's turn to roll his eyes. "I already know that. I'm actually reading 'How not to kill annoying new vampires'." he smirked at him.

"Hey!" Simon grumbled and slapped Raphael's arm. He gasped when some blood from Raphael's glass spilled on his shirt.

Raphael looked at him and growled quietly. "Dios, Simon! Can you stop ruining my clothes?" he asked as he put the book and the glass on the table and got up.

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't on purpose." Simon said quickly. 

"Oh, if it was on purpose you'd be dead right now." Raphael hissed at him and pulled off his shirt.

"At least it's not a jacket this time." Simon said and looked at Raphael. He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Raphael was really hot.

Raphael tilted his head to the side, eyes focused on Simon. "I liked that shirt." he said.

Simon nodded a bit, eyes still on Raphael's chest.

"Simon." Raphael said more firmly and chuckled quietly when Simon quickly looked up at him.

"Sorry." He said and bit his lip.

Raphael shook his head and walked to him. "No need to apologise." he said as he straddled him and leaned to kiss him hungrily.

Simon gasped and put his hands on Raphael's thighs as he kissed him back. "If that's what I get for ruining your clothes I'll keep doing it." he said.

Raphael ran a hand through Simon's shirt. "No. That's what you get from me finding you good looking." he said and nipped on his jaw.

Simon groaned quietly and bared his neck. "Me? Good looking? Please, have you seen yourself?" he snorted.

"I have. Multiple times. That doesn't stop me for seeing how hot you are." Raphael said as he ran his hands under Simon's shirt. "I'm not wearing a shirt. It'd be only fair for you to take yours as well." he smirked.

Simon nodded and quickly pulled off his shirt. He gasped quietly when Raphael ran his hands all over his bare chest, kissing his neck. "Wow. Here I thought you can't even stand me." he whispered.

"I'm a good actor." Raphael smirked and nipped on his collarbone.

"Obviously." Simon said as he ran a hand through Raphael's hair and tugged on it gently.

Raphael growled and pulled away.

"I'm so sor..." Simon started but then was cut off by Raphael pulling him up and kissing him hungrily before he pulled away and tugged Simon after himself.

"Where are we going?" Simon asked but then realised that they were going to Raphael's room. "Your room? I've never seen it. I thought that only really cool vampires or something like that can be there." he said.

Raphael laughed quietly as he pulled him in the room. "Cool vampires?" he asked as he pressed Simon against the door.

"Well don't you have a club or something?" Simon smiled a bit at him as he looked around the room overe Raphael's shoulder. "It's a vary nice room. With a bed. A giant bed."

Raphael nipped on Simon's neck. "You look surprised." he said.

"Well I thought that the clan's leader is supposed to sleep in a coffin or something." he shrugged.

Raphael actually laughed at that and pulled away a bit to look at him. "Bebe vampiro, you should think less." he said.

Simon nodded. "I know." he said and leaned to kiss him.

Raphael hummed as he ran his hands all over Simon's back.

Simon hummed and pressed their chests together, rolling his hips.

The next moment Simon was laying on the bed with Raphael on top of him, kissing all over his body. It took him a moment to realise that he as naked and he bit his lip, looking down at Raphael. However, he forgot all about his worries the moment Raphael wrapped his lips around him and sucked him hungrily.

"Fuck! Where did you learn that?" Simon moaned and arched his back.

Raphael chuckled quietly and pulled away to look up at him as he stroked his cock slowly. "Don't forget that I'm 70 years old." he said.

"You look older." Simon teased but then moaned loudly whe Raphael ran his tongue over the slit.

"Be nice." he said as he moved to suck on his balls, still stroking him firmly.

"Mmm, I'm nice." Simon groaned as he gripped Raphael's hair.

Raphael smirked and deep throated him. And that was when everything became too much. Simon couldn't stop himself from crying out Raphael's name and cumming down his throat.

Raphael drank everything eagerly and then pulled away, licking his lips. "Tast little thing." he hummed as he kissed up Simon's body slowly.

Simon was panting loudly but he still pulled Raphael close and kissed him.He didn't actually needed any air anyways. He still forgot sometimes that he was dead.

Raphael slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "What do you say about a nap and then we can have some real fun?" he smirked.

Simon licked his lips. "You mean you can fuck me?" he asked.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what I mean." he said.

"Don't you wanna cum now?" Simon asked as he ran a hand down Raphael's chest.

Raphael hummed. "I prefer to wait to be in you." he said and leaned to nip on his bottom lip. "But you already look like you're going to pass out from pleasure so...First some sleep then more sex." he said.

Simon nodded and kissed him softly. "Not my fault that you're sooo good with your mouth." he said and moved to get more comfortable. "Your bed is pretty nice."

"I'm glad that you like it. You're going to spend a lot of time in it from now on." Raphael smirked and kissed Simon's forehead.

Simon only hummed, already half asleep.

Raphael chuckled softly and closed his own eyes.


End file.
